


Burn It To Ashes (Front Window Remix)

by Gerec



Series: Remixes [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But also Raven!Sexual, Charles is Gay, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sibling Incest, by a Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Charles and Raven, together again. As it's always been, and always will be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Front Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526063) by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain). 
  * In response to a prompt by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain) in the [xmen_remix_madness2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2016) collection. 



> Warning: There are very minor hints in the story of parental abuse against Charles and Raven as children. The Charles & Raven is 100% consensual.

"Or we could just burn it to the ground."

He's laughing, and they've both had way too many glasses of wine, but there's a hard glint in Charles' eyes; if she said yes, there's no doubt in Raven's mind that her brother would take a torch to their childhood home himself, with no hesitation and no regrets.

Charles would do anything for Raven, as he always has and always will.

She considers it, for a few moments, even as she laughs raucously at the jest. The image of the two of them on the roof of the guesthouse, sitting side by side flashes bright and vivid in her mind. All of it - the secrets, the hurt, the ghost of the monster that haunts them still - all of it up in a tower of flames, cleansed from the world as though they never existed.

It's more than a little tempting, but ultimately, not the right choice.

Well, possibly it's the better choice for  _them,_  but not for the underprivileged children they'd be helping by donating the mansion, who otherwise might never have the chance to go to school.

She must have been quiet for too long, because he reaches to cup her cheek with the palm of this hand, brushing it gently with the rough pad of his thumb. He traces slow circles against her skin, soothing her, touching her, making her feel so precious and loved, and Raven wants nothing more than to lose herself to this feeling again, and come home.

They kiss, and it's as it's always been between them since the first time; like they're drowning in one another, like nothing in the world exists but _Raven_  and  _Charles_. It's a desperate, hungering need unlike anything she's ever known...

Not even Hank - her sweet, kind,  _unspoiled_  Hank - could ever touch the parts of her she keeps for herself, and for Charles.

It's slightly awkward, relearning each other's bodies after all these years, as she drags Charles on top of her on the couch, peeling their clothes off without breaking their kiss. But then they're skin to skin and she's arching breathlessly into his touch, moaning as he cups her breasts and rubs her nipples, enough to make her throb with lust. She retaliates by stroking him as he tastes her skin, peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses, groaning against her ear as she works his cock. By the time he moves lower, tracing her nipples with his tongue and kneading her breasts, Raven is shaking, skin flushed and body aching for more.

He spreads her wide, sliding down between her legs like he belongs there, and gently, reverently, licks her folds. His fingers make her moan when he slips them inside of her, and she gasps when he suckles her clit, exactly the way she likes it, the heat pooling low in her gut. She's so wet for him, her brother, her protector, who wanted her, and no other woman…

Only Raven, who has ever been the exception in all things, the center of his world.

"Want you," Charles whispers, as she bucks against his mouth, his hands still kneading her breasts, "Love you. Raven, please."

She doesn't want to deny him, not now, not anymore, tugging him up to share the taste of her as he presses her down, skin hot and slick with sweat. He doesn't need any more encouragement; he pushes inside her, so hard, so perfect, filling her and fucking her - the only thing in the world that keeps the demons at bay. She gasps every time he rocks his hips and slides in just a little deeper, bracing her left leg against his shoulder, and splitting her open.

“Charles,” she breathes, and he kisses her, rough and desperate, driving into her cunt like he wants to crawl inside her whole body. She clings to him, to his arms and the thick muscles on his back, straining as he moves, every part of him toned and beautiful and better than she remembers—

She comes, the friction enough to send her toppling over the edge, and Charles kisses her through it, inhaling her moans as she flutters around him. It takes a few more thrusts and then he`s following her over, pulsing hot and thick inside her aching cunt. He slumps down on top of Raven, sated and content, panting softly as she wraps her arms lazily around his neck.

They shift onto their sides but don’t pull apart, laying spent and satisfied in each other’s arms. Charles cards his fingers slowly through her long, blonde hair, the way he used to as a kid, to soothe her, and lull her back to sleep…after.

Later, he carries Raven to her bed, tucking her under the covers before crawling in. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close, pressing a kiss to the back of her head, his hand cupping her breast.

“I love you,” Charles says, as they lay in the dark together again, warm and safe. “Raven…darling. You’re all I need.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Spark That Started The Flame (Burn It To Ashes Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202448) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps)




End file.
